Purple Hyacinths
by PeppaKahoonaLagoona
Summary: Ino is Tenten's best friend and Sakura is Tenten's good friend. It's only inevitable that the weapon's mistress has some dislike for the last Uchiha. But no one expected her to act on it. -One-sided SasuIno One-sided SasuSaku-


**JKL**: _I wanted to get a feel of writing Sasuke's personality. Hope you enjoy!_

**Tenten: **_JKL-chan doesn't own anything!_

**Sasuke: **_Don't sue her. Actually, you should because she made me a jerkass._

**Tenten:** _You are a jerkass!_

**Ino: **_*sweatdrop* save it for the story, Tenten-chan!_

* * *

"You're disgusting." Considering there's no way such a bold statement could be addressed to him, a certain Uchiha Sasuke contined walking through his home village. He was looking around, getting a feel for all that had changed since he left. He was deep in his thoughts when a kunai whizzed past his head. Then another one. Then another one. "Are you deaf, you rat?" Okay, whoever this woman was, she was definitely talking to him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. With that insult, she sounded like that red headed girl in the Sound Four...but nah, all of them died years ago. Sasuke swiveled on his heel. Onyx met auburn as he locked glares with the Chinese looking girl on team Gai. What was her name again? Temari? No, that was the sand nin. Uh...that's not Hinata, Hinata's a Hyuga. Neji's stalker? No. It started with a T...T...TianTian? That sounded right. "Can I help you with something?" Sasuke kept his voice level and raised an eyebrow at the brown haired kunoichi. This seemed to have ticked something off in her and she threw three more kunai. Sasuke barely got past the last one as he gave her his famous Uchiha glare. When he did, she did not stir.

"You're a sickening thing to look at!" She hissed. "You're disgusting! I hate people like you...you've been so bent on revenge that you let it eat you alive! I can practically feel your own self-pity seeping out of your pores. It's disgusting!" She clenched a fist. "Do us all a favor and leave again, and don't come back! Tsunade-sama should have left you for dead! I wish you were dead!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke turned to walk away. In seconds, he was pinned to a tree. Okay, clearly there was a good reason she was on a team with the Hyuga prodigy. Sasuke remained perfectly calm, a surprise for his usually impatient self, as the girl grabbed a handful of his shirt angrily.

"I don't know what I'm talking about, huh?" Sasuke was about to repeat himself, but was cut off when her head collided into his face. 'Did this idiot actually just headbud me?' "You're all miserable because your family was killed. At least you had a family! People like Sai, Lee, and me had no one! You at least had your brother! You have a name to carry on your belt! Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy. Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha. Y'know if your family was still alive, they'd hate ya. Look at how you shamed their name!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Let me down from here," he commanded monotonously.

"Oh, you want to get down?" She raised her fist and slammed her knuckles into his cheek. He fell off the tree and stumbled onto the floor, his clothing torn from her weapons. "Not only that," she cracked her knuckles; "you had Naruto-san, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei! You had fangirls! You had my dear Ino. My dear, sweet, Ino-chan. Ino, the beautiful flower of the Yamanaka clan." Tenten sent a kick in his direction. "She withered because of you! I can never forgive you, I don't care who has! You may have apologized to Sakura and Naruto, but what about Ino?" Another kick. "She loved you too! She was smitten with you! She actually had dreams of being your spouse, and helping you revive the clan! She was willing to bare the children of someone like...you!" Before he knew it she was on top of him, pinning his arms down. "And Neji-kun...Neji-kun almost died trying to bring you back! I hate you! My...my best friend, my closest companion almost died because of you! I was so sure that spider guy killed him and...and, what do you care? You don't! You only care about your stupid, pathetic, self! I hate you!"

"Aren't you a bit too old to be throwing tantrums?" Sasuke asked. "And what can I say, things and people must be sacrificed for power. It just so happens that many of these people were close friends of yours." Sasuke was now the one on top of her. "Y'know, I've never really noticed you before today..."

"HA, yet you can? I have to be tame and mature but you can have a permanent hissy fit and leave the village for two and a half fucking years?" Tenten glared into his dark eyes. "Because unlike everyone else in this damn village, I don't like you, and I never have! Just because I thought you were cute, I could still tell you were worthless."

"Maybe that's why I left so easily. Sakura and Ino were just mindless obsessors. You were actually able to get close to the Hyuuga, and you try to match up to him in level even though it's practically impossible." Sasuke tightened his grip on her wrists. "Maybe if they had some respect for themselves, I would have some respect for them."

"Neither of them are even obsessed with you anymore. Need I remind you that Sakura has a boyfriend now?" Tenten laughed in his face for the second time, "Anyway, there's no way that Sakura, who isn't from a strong clan and who doesn't have an special clan abilities, can match up to an Uchiha with just her medical ninjutsu and her brute strength. And, that just shows how conceited you are. Ino has been near your level for years. Back in the Academy, she had the best grades after you." Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Or did you not notice anyone but yourself?"

"Hn," Sasuke released her. Tenten sat up and looked him in the eyes. She sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to him.

"At least you know when you're defeated, eh?" She chuckled a bit. "Sorry about that...I just...I really needed to get that off my chest. I'm not usually so rude and obnoxious. You must admit that you did deserve that, though." Tenten brushed her pants off. "I'm uh, Tenten by the way."

"Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know damn well who you are. The last Uchiha, former missing nin, current genin." She winked as his face flushed. "I gotta go, Uchiha. I'm probably going to lose to Neji really quickly today thanks to you! I used all my energy on ya! Haha, see you later!" Sasuke watched the girl skip off. He deduced that she was on her period this week.

Sasuke resumed walking, observing the living and non-living things in his environment. He walked passed Ichiraku and was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto not there. He walked past the lazy Nara and that sand kunoichi. Granted, neither of them really acknowledged his presence but he sure as hell was surprised to see her roaming the streets of his village. Sasuke walked past the Yamanaka Flower Shop before stopping and turning around. With a sigh, he walked in. Talking to the cashier was none other than Hyuga Hinata. Sasuke took a deep breath before walking over, causing the Hyuga to stop talking mid-sentence. Her blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino, did not hide her surprise. Her mouth was agape and she was looking at Sasuke like he had fifteen heads.

"Hello, Ino-san." Sasuke nodded slightly. Hinata glanced at the Uchiha then at her blonde friend. Hinata was either sucked into Ino's old fantasies or this was some cheap genjutsu because she could swear that Sasuke even smiled a little.

"Hi...Sasuke-k-k-san," Ino corrected her mistake before it was made before flashing a fake smile. "Is there something you need help with?"

"Yes...I want to forgive someone and I think flowers would do the justice." Sasuke's expression remained blank and he looked very...unapologetic. "Do you know any of that kind?"

"Ah..." Ino jumped over the counter and walked over to a section of purple flowers. "Purple hyacinths represent forgiveness...there are others too, but I like these best. If you give a bouquet to someone, it means that you are truly sorry," Ino explained while she stared at the flowers as if they had the meaning of life written on them.

"Give me a bouquet of them," Sasuke demanded none too politely. Ino nodded and picked them up.

"Uh, I'm gonna say it's about $8," Ino smiled a bit. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. Before Ino could give him the flowers, he was already leaving. "Uh, Sasuke, your flowers?" Ino tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

"The person I planned to give them to is already holding them." With that, the Uchiha was gone just as soon as he came.

* * *

**JKL:** _Hope you liked it! Eh, there's not supposed to be any pairings but interpret it anyway you like._

**Ino:** _I interpret it as a SasuIno 3 3 3_

**Tenten: **_...oh Ino._


End file.
